When Worlds Collide
by YearningAnarchy
Summary: A land in the air Never found, never heard. Till today. Soragakure a land of pure entities as well as celestial beings. However there is a group who plans to take over and rule the sky as the rightful beings but not without the crown needed for it. Nyota Alawi, the princess to the throne has it and she will be damned if she's just going to give it to them. APPS ON PROFILE FOR OCS!


**When Worlds Collide**

**Summary:** A land in the air… Never found, never heard. Till today. Soragakure, a land of pure entities as well as celestial beings. However there is a group who plans to take over and rule the sky as the rightful beings but not without the crown needed for it. Nyota Alawi, the princess to the throne has it and she will be damned if she's just going to give it to them. She and along with her bodyguards, go down to the forbidden lands to seek help. Will they receive it? Or will it be too late? **(OC APPS ARE IN MY PROFILE BIO)**

**~Let's Do This~**

* * *

Prologue (A few years ago)

A resigned sigh escaped through the king's mouth as he stared at his spy who appeared out of the blue; bowing as he did so in his throne room.

"Your Majesty." The spy mumbled loud enough so that the king could hear.

"Up. Did you find anything?" Jata, the king, replied as he tapped gently on the floor with his scepter; a blue hued golden scepter that branched out with multiple stems to the top as they twisted around each other to form a dome around a rather big, blue glowing gem. Obeying the king's order, the spy stood back up with a silent nod.

"From what my research accorded, _they_ are planning to take over Soragakure. How do you expect they're going to do that, your Majesty?" Jata stared quietly before realization crossed his face.

"Through the crown…" The spy nodded before placing his arms behind his back as he stared at the discomforted King.

"And who has the crown?" The King drew a small frown when he thought of the crown as a face of a young girl with unkempt, brown hair and a childish grin on her face flashed through. He knew he shouldn't have given it to her. But she was his only child, precious as she could be, a child at heart.

"My daughter… Nyota." The sky finally nodded before walking up the stairs, leading to the King, and handed him a file. Jata opened up the file and pictures as well as documents fell on his lap. He grew enraged as most of the pictures are Nyota with the crown on her head whenever she headed out or whenever she was doing her duties as a princess for her people.

"You are correct, your Majesty. Not only are they after the crown, they are after Princess Nyota. And it seems they did their research of the princess and went around, disguised as entities to take pictures and take note of her. What bothers me so is the fact that they haven't made their move." Jata grew still at his subject's words before gazing at the spy with worried eyes.

"Perhaps… they're waiting."

"Perhaps so, your Majesty."

"Thank you. Please continue to do your research." The spy nodded soundlessly as he did a bow.

"Yes, your Majesty." The spy excused himself and headed out the door to continue his work as Jata's eyes followed him.

"Thank you for your hard work…" When the spy's figure could no longer be seen, Jata's eyes darted to the family picture above the door. He stared at his daughter's smiling face as she donned the crown proudly as she settled between her parents.

"Nyota… Oh my dear, Paiva… What are we going to do-"

"That is true, my love. What are we going to do?" Jata's eyes widened in surprise as a very beautiful lady walked through the door almost silently; her heels making a small tapping noise and her dress swaying with every move.

"Paiva... my darling." Paiva looked up with a worried smile before walking up the stairs leading to Jata. He didn't even let her finish, he jumped from his throne and met her half way. Paiva gave a warm smile as Jata wrapped his arms around her frame, her hands rubbing his back. He sighed almost contently as he smelled her minty scent before he brought himself back.

"My queen, why. Why are you here?" He asked with a confused face as he held her in his arms. It had been months since he had last seen her, but this was dangerous.

"Because of Nyota. Someone's after her, correct?" Paiva answered before asking another question, her face becoming void of emotion. Jata simply nodded before looking at the family picture.

"Correct. Not only are they after her, but they're after the crown she wears. They also plan to take over Soragakure however the only way to do that is..."

"The crown placed upon the one who started it all, Sir Wicapiwakan... In the Hall of Beginnings." Paiva finished his sentence with a small voice as realization hit her, "They're waiting, aren't they? They're planning something." She asked almost fearfully as she gripped onto Jata, looking pleadingly into his eyes for him to say 'no'. When he didn't, Paiva felt devastated as tears weld up in her eyes. Her baby is in danger. Jata, couldn't stand seeing his wife cry in front of him, hugged her tightly as she started to sob uncontrollably. Closing his eyes as he tired to think of something, he snapped his head up with narrowed eyes.

"I know who can help..." He whispered almost to himself. Paiva, having to hear him, looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Who? ... Jata, please."

"The Zodiac beings. If anyone can protect Nyota, it would be them." Paiva gazed at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Are you being serious, Jata? You know what you've heard about them! They've been nothing but causing trouble!"

"Perhaps, however, they are strong, Paiva. They are their own group and one of the strongest there is." Jata persuaded as best he could. He knew what he's heard about the infamous group but they are the ones they need to do this job. Even if they do cause trouble...

"But what if they cause more harm than good? What will we do then?"

"Then we will cross that bridge when it comes." Jata gave a smile causing Paiva to shake her head in disappointment. He chuckled and kissed her forehead before pushing away a strand of hair that landed on her cheeks.

"Fine. I trust you on this decision, my love." Paiva mumbled with a small frown before making Jata lean down and kissed his lips sweetly. He smirked into the kiss as he brought her closer. It had been months after all.

"Of course, my darling."

* * *

**Nyota A****lawi Information:**

Name: Nyota Alawi

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Appearance: Nyota has light brunette hair where she often ties the longer part of her hair behind her in a low pony tail. She has fair skin and brown eyes with a rather short body to go along with it. She is 5 feet, weighs around 110lbs, and B sized breast.

Personality and interests: Nyota is a very friendly however curious girl. She was brought up to be a polite and formal lady however is very playful and childish whenever she does not have to do her duties as a princess. She is very compassionate when she wants to do things and nothing will stop her from doing so. However she does do things on impulse without much thought which often leads her into trouble. However she does get sad or upset from time to time and often wanders off so no one finds out that the normal happy Nyota is sad. Oh and of course, the typical cliché of her being the damsel in distress.

Clothing: On her head is the crown that the group is looking for; a gold band circling out like branches and has blue jewels ornamented in the center of each branch. She wears a midnight blue corset that as ruffles at the chest with long white puffy sleeves and matching white puffy skirt that touch the ground along with blue one inch heel to make her seem taller.

Parents: Jata Alawi and Paiva Estee Alawi

Extra: She has a birthmark on her neck

**PLEASE SEND IN OC'S VIA PM. IT IS ALSO ****NOT**** FIRST COME AND FIRST SERVE.**


End file.
